masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Asari Writings
it seems some of these clusters and planets are missing for me. whats up? :Most likely, you have not progressed far enough in the story line to open up those systems. From in-game content? Where is this content about the writings in-game? Is it in the PC version? --Tullis 21:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2: Dilinaga Concert Hall Should there be a mention of this? Captain Bailey mentions that a big chunk of Sovereign's debris hit the Dilinaga Concert Hall on Tayseri Ward - I would assume this place is named after Matriarch Dilinaga. :I suppose it could be mentioned that the Concert Hall may be named after her. I say may since there's no way of verifying if it's actually named after her, or someone else with the same name. SpartHawg948 14:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Verner?! Okay, so i just spoke to Conrad, yes the guy shot in the foot because it was too funny not to. Anyway, while he was giving me VERY valuable data on the Crucible (I know. Verner. Who knew?) he needed ancient asari writings to translate it. So far this is the single most involved thing in regards to number of past choices affecting it. Anyway, can anyone check tos ee if these are in fact the writings? I got them all (completionist as I am) so it would have to be somebody who's working off a save who DIDN'T get them. Confirmation on if these are what does it or not would be great, obviously.NickTyrong 04:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Writing Descriptions Is it possible for someone to add what the descriptions for each writing is? Sadly, I do not have Mass Effect anymore or I would find them myself. KcBrN 08:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :It really doesn't say anything apart from they are collected. There's really nothing more than that. Lancer1289 14:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Here is an example of what I am talking about. I found it in a walkthrough, however I would like to get your say on this before I research it any further. This Asari Writing was found on Ploba, "MATRIARCH'S WRITING RECOVERED You recovered a strange object orbiting Ploba. Cheif Engineer Adams and Tali tried unsuccessfully to determine its origin. They did find one of Matriarch Dilinaga's writings stored within." KcBrN 18:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm... I just looked at Ploba and on that page there is a survey text section. It seems the descriptions I was wanting to add are already on the planet pages where the writings can be found. Therefore this discussion is irrelevant. However, I'm glad it's stated somewhere. Thanks anyways KcBrN 21:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "all" I'm assuming that the asset bonus mentioned is activated by simply having this assignment completed, not necessarily by collecting ALL (16) writings. Confirmed? --Yeti magi 11:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that description is a bit misleading. You only need 10 of them (which completes the assignment), not all 16. ( 15:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC))